


Call Him Daylight

by Unread



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Post S19E01, that namedrop seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unread/pseuds/Unread
Summary: “You called me Rafael. In front of Liv.”





	Call Him Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Only a namedrop of that calibre could get me to write porn, short and dodgy as it may be. It was like every beautiful Barisi fic come to life, honestly. I am still aglow!
> 
> (Title is from [a Hiss Golden Messenger song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24W5OyK8ykE) and it's probably on the nose but I'm not sorry about it in the least.)

“You called me Rafael. In front of Liv.”

“I know,” Sonny gasped, “It just slipped out. I’m sorry.”

Rafael looked up at him and Sonny had to suppress a groan. The image of Rafael Barba on his knees was still too overwhelming, and Sonny really didn’t want to embarrass himself like he had the first time they’d done this. Rafael was slowly unzipping Sonny’s fly, with an indecipherable expression on his face. “She won’t forget it. She’ll be wondering about it.”

“Yeah, I know. But, uh. Can we not talk about my lieu when you’re...you know?”

Rafael smirked. “When I’m what? About to suck your dick?” and then he leaned in and mouthed Sonny’s erection through his boxer briefs.

Sonny did let out a groan then, and clutched at the kitchen counter behind him. “Yeah,” he said breathlessly, even though he was quickly on his way to not caring about anything else except Rafael’s mouth on him.

“And you blushed.”

“Huh?” Sonny said, intelligently.

Rafael leaned back and eyed him. “You went pink after you said it. She’ll notice that too.”

“Oh.”

“You associate my first name with sex.”

“Uh-huh.”

Rafael rolled his eyes, and then slid Sonny’s underwear down. He took Sonny’s cock in his mouth with no preamble. “Fuck, Rafael,” Sonny gasped.

Rafael slid off, smirking. “Case in point.” He fisted the base of Sonny’s cock and then licked teasingly over the head.

Sonny gasped again, and then again louder when Rafael gave up on teasing and sank his mouth down fully. He gaped down at the sight of his dick disappearing into Rafael’s wet, red mouth. Nothing had ever in his life felt as good. “God, Rafael,” and his voice came out hushed like a prayer.

Rafael smirked around his mouthful and hummed, which sent shockwaves through Sonny’s entire body. Sonny ran his fingers through Rafael’s hair reverently, clumsy with desire, but Rafael hummed in appreciation and took him deeper, throat and tongue working Sonny’s cock. Sonny couldn’t stop babbling Rafael’s name, unable as ever to quiet himself. He wasn’t going to last long; he never did, even though they’d done this often over the past few months. 

“Rafael, please. Please. Christ, Rafael, I’m gonna...I’m gonna come,” Sonny said, and Rafael loosened his hand’s grip on the base of Sonny’s cock and let his mouth relax, which was the sign for Sonny to fuck his face. Sonny’s lax hand gripped Rafael’s hair tight, which made him moan around Sonny’s cock. The need to come then was overwhelming, and all it took was a few short thrusts and Sonny was coming down Rafael’s throat, whispering his name over and over the whole time. 

The kitchen counter was still holding Sonny’s sagging weight when Rafael zipped him back up and got to his feet, brushing off the knees of his trousers. His eyes were smug yet smoldering as he took in the state he’d reduced Sonny to. Sonny reached out an arm that still felt like a wet noodle and pulled Rafael to him. Their mouths found each other and Sonny greedily tasted himself on Rafael’s tongue as his hands fumbled with Rafael’s belt, zip, and briefs. Rafael’s cock was hard and leaking, and when Sonny grasped it Rafael buried his face in Sonny’s neck and breathed deeply. He wasn’t as vocal during sex, Sonny knew, and it gave him a thrill to wring out as much noise from Rafael as he could.

He tightened his grip and set a rhythm, drawing the precum from the tip to ease the way a bit. Rafael liked it hard and fast, and that’s what Sonny gave him. Soon enough he was panting into Sonny’s shoulder, hands gripping Sonny’s waist hard enough to bruise. He knew when Rafael was right on the edge because that was when he’d finally break his silence. 

“Sonny,” he whispered, “God,  _ Sonny _ ,” and came, cock jerking in Sonny’s fist. Rafael sank boneless against him, face still buried in Sonny’s neck, breathing heavily. Sonny beamed, immensely proud of himself. 

“Stop it,” Rafael grunted. 

“What?” Sonny said innocently.

“You’re gloating.”

“Am not.”

Rafael pulled back and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Sonny gave in immediately. “You totally associate my first name with sex.”

Rafael rolled his eyes, but there was a reluctant smile forming at the corners of his mouth. “Perhaps. But I won’t accidentally call you Sonny in front of my boss.”

Sonny laughed. “Hey, c’mon, gimme a break here. I’ve never even met your boss. But you still might slip in front of Liv. And then she’d really know something was up.”

“If she hasn’t already worked it out.” Rafael eyed Sonny, and there seemed to be a slight hesitance to his expression. “Maybe we should preempt her discovery. We could tell her. And not just her, if you wanted.”

Sonny tried not to gape. Keeping their relationship a secret was a price he was willing to pay to have a relationship,  _ any  _ relationship, with Rafael. But the thought of more, of them progressing forward as a couple, was heady.  “Really? I mean, yeah. Yes. We could do that."

Rafael smirked. “And then it wouldn’t matter if you called me Rafael.”

“Or if you call me Sonny.” Sonny grinned broadly, his heart feeling like a ball of sunshine in his chest.

“That might be too much of a shock for Liv, I think.”

“Eh, she can handle it.” Sonny wrapped his arms around Rafael and held him tight. “But okay, from now on can we  _ please  _ never again talk about my lieu while our pants are down?”

Rafael snorted into Sonny’s shoulder. “Deal, counselor.”

“I prefer Sonny,” Sonny said, smiling fit to burst.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://lookslikeaquentinblakedrawing.tumblr.com/), if anyone is so inclined.


End file.
